


the collector

by parkinthenight



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Based on Persona (Show), F/F, Heartbreak, Magical Realism, Mild Gore, Pining, but its so small you won't even realise it's there, now if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkinthenight/pseuds/parkinthenight
Summary: Bora doesn't believe in love. Minji is ready to give her heart.





	the collector

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to jay, without her this wouldn't exist; to gina, for beta-reading it and enduring the pain. 
> 
> this is my first fic and english is not my first lenguage, so excuse any mistakes.

Kim Bora.

A name that rolls off your tongue so effortlessly, yet so intriguing, so addictive. It’s like you could never get tired of it, and so far, Minji hasn’t. 

Minji always liked puzzles and Bora was her most complex one, she never understood her. She always knew that she was what you could call complicated. She had this wall around her that seemed unbreakable, but Minji always liked a challenge. 

From the first time she laid her eyes on her, she knew that Bora was someone special. That she had many secrets, maybe the type you wouldn’t dare to say out loud. Sometimes when she got bored, she would start thinking about what type of person she really was, underneath all the layers and walls. _It’s so funny_ , she thinks to herself, that _I have to imagine if someone can feel._

Before she leaves, she looks around, feeling like something’s missing. Checks her bag, again, if her phone’s there, if Bora texted her if the date isn’t canceled. Her keys are there, a little compact mirror and a lipstick, and her wallet. She runs through it again, nonetheless. Phone, not a single new message, mirror, lipstick, wallet, phone, mirror. Stops herself from looking again, and fixes the little wrinkles of her coat and her blouse, runs her fingers through her bangs, accommodating the strand of hairs a little bit, and detangles any knot that could have formed. 

Still feels like too much, still feels like not enough. 

This is something that Minji was never able to understand. How her heart beat so fast, like her heart was about to explode and that means that she won’t be able to see Bora one last time. How anxiety ran through her veins and made her hands shake. But it didn’t matter, it was okay, wasn’t it? _It’s just the excitement, nothing else._ She felt her ears get warmer, and her cheeks flush. She felt dizzy, wondering what Bora would look like today, or what mood she would be in. 

Minji has studied her a lot, trying to figure her out. Her eyes could help her understand her better, and it made her hopeful. Like she had finally found a way to begin to start to solve the beautiful puzzle that Bora is, and a secret hallway to enter her heart. 

_“I just don’t understand what you see in her.”_

_“Ah, Gahyeonie...you’re too young to understand…” she said in a defeated sigh._

_“I’m young enough to know what’s healthy and what isn’t! And I’m old enough to know that whatever you have with that girl isn’t healthy! Look at you! You haven’t drunk alcohol in years and here you are! You even broke off your engagement, and you’re not even her girlfriend, even though it has been so long!”_

_“Yah, Gahyeon!”_

_“Unnie! I love you, but you’re getting mad because I’m right. She doesn’t love you back.”_

_Minji doesn’t know what burns more, the bitterness of vodka going down her throat, or her sister’s words._

  
  
  


“Did you miss me a lot?” 

Minji lets out a small laugh.

“Of course I did.” 

It’s the first time they see each other, after what feels like an eternity (actually was a week and 13 hours, but who is she to count) and it’s so strange to meet Bora again. Each time feels brand new. Like it’s a new different person sitting right in front of her. Sometimes she changed her hair color, or her fashion style differed completely, or just the way she sat down and spoke. 

It seemed like Bora became someone new every single time, and Minji welcomed all of these new sides of her and fell in love with all of them.

Sometimes she’d call her her moon since she was constantly changing. Gahyeon said that she shouldn’t trust her being so uncertain. 

Maybe that’s why she feels so anxious too. She’s so scared of fucking up, ruining things. Saying the wrong thing, making Bora get bored of her and finally leave her. She always feels so on edge, so worried about doing the wrong thing. That’s maybe what keeps her there too, the thrill of the chase. 

“How have you been?” 

“Ah, I’ve been okay.”

“Do you mean that?” she says daringly as if she knew. As if she knew that Minji almost went insane without her. 

“Of course, it was good to have some time for myself, you know? And it’s not like it’s the first time you’ve done this…” Minji tries to laugh softly as she fidgets in her seat, trying to clear the air, less like she’s demanding Bora for explanations she hasn’t earned. 

“Ah, unnie, I’m so sorry I disappeared just like that.” 

“No, no. Don’t say that. It’s okay really! I was just worried.” she scratches the back of her neck. Bora just stares at her nonchalantly, and Minji _dies_ to know what she’s thinking about. Is she bored already? Does she want to leave? Is she in a good mood? Is it a bad day? “I just-, I was wondering, I-, why didn’t you text me?”

“Do you want me to say what you want to hear? Or the truth?” she says as she lifts up her brow, small. Barely noticeable. But Minji can’t afford to not pay attention. 

Minji dares and laughs, and Bora just looks into her eyes. She doesn’t know what it means. “Ah, Bora! Stop playing games, just tell me what you were up to!” 

“Let’s just say, I was too busy…”

“Ah really? What did you do?”

“I went on a trip, with some friends…” 

“Did you get me a present?” 

Bora chuckles. God, it burns. 

Was it too much? Was it too much to ask? Did she overstep? Bora and Minji aren’t something, but they aren’t anything either. Maybe she has been reading this entire whatever-they-have wrong. Why would Bora think about Minji? She was getting too ahead of herself, maybe she-

“Look, unnie.” Minji snaps out of her thoughts and faces the closed fist before her. She opens her hand slowly, revealing a small oval-shaped locket. Minji relaxes. The locket is simple, yet elegant and beautiful. It screams Bora all over. Maybe it’s because Minji sees Bora in everything. She looks for the opening, but Bora interrupts her. “Can you open it when I leave instead, yeah?” she reaches out to caress Minji’s fingers and she feels like she’s going to melt. “I’ll make sure you _never_ forget this day.”

Minji suddenly feels like she’s in heaven. 

And feels so empty when Bora’s hands aren’t on top of hers. 

“Did you go on your trip on your own?” 

“No, of course not. I went with some friends…”

“Ah, were they guys?” she takes a sip of her tea, almost gone cold, trying to calm herself down a bit. She can feel her heart of nerves beat rapidly, and she tells it to calm down. 

“No, girls. It was us just three.” the mocking tone just hurts. And it’s true. Why would Bora go on a trip with boys? 

Minji freezes at this. She can’t deny she had at least a little bit of hope in her heart, that they were guys and it was just a silly innocent little trip. She _knows_ what the trip was all about. Well, she doesn’t know _know_ but she knows enough to have an idea of what she means. Trust her, when she first met Bora, she knew what she was getting herself into. Bora was always the player type, the one that loved to fool ( ~~fuck)~~ around, never cared about others feelings. 

“Oh, I see…” she scratches the beginning of her wrist. God, she’s such a mess. “Where did you go?”

“You love Tokyo, don’t you?” she laughs and you can hear the memories she’s keeping to herself. Minji just nods, “We went to the Shibuya district.”

“Ah, the party district.” 

Bora nods a little bit too happy to remember. “Yeah. A lot of parties, club, drinks….love hotels…”

Suddenly Minji feels her stomach tie itself in a knot and the breathing of three girls in the nape of her neck. But there’s no one behind her. 

“I didn’t know you spoke japanese, you really are impressive.”

“I don’t. I didn’t need it.”

“Then what did you do there?” it’s easier to play dumb. It always like that with Bora.

“Well, you know it’s a party district. I really enjoyed the nightlife in Japan. Letting the neon lights gleam into my skin, letting myself go to the sound of the loud music, the heat of the crowd, the heat of somebody else’s body...it was really freeing, so fascinating.” 

She suddenly feels like someone cut her head off. 

“Sounds like you must be feeling better now.”

“Unnie! You’re so awesome. You’re not acting jealous or anything. I also read a lot!”

_Only if you knew._

“What did you read?”

“The Kama Sutra of Patañjali.”  


Did she hear that correctly?

“What?”

“The Yoga Sutra. It’s just a stupid yoga book, you wouldn’t understand, it’s not interesting.” she plays with her drink once again, inhales and to Minji’s surprise asks, “What did you do without me, hm? Play with your little employees’ minds?”

"You know it isn’t like that! I’ve told you this before, trying to make the interns do their work is not playing with their minds. They make so many mistakes, god, it’s annoying. The other day, one of the interns ruined the shipping address for the new books and they didn't deliver them to our warehouse, but a ramen store. I almost went insane that day. We have a big launch coming up and we need the author to sign with us so we can possibly squeeze more books out of her." Minji groans, frustrated by just the memory of it. 

"I miss our assistant. She used to do this for us and then she went and had a baby. I honestly don't know what's up with everyone getting pregnant lately." Bora hums. "The marketing team and the publishing team are short on staff and we don't want to hire more people. Interns barely survive my company and I don't feel like doing the selection process again, just for the—"

Minji looks back at Bora and she's ignoring her. She's on her phone. She wasn't listening to her, and she never does, and never will. She wonders what makes her so uninteresting. 

What was the problem then? Minji had changed a lot of things about her so Bora would like her, or actually try to pay attention to her. It was so hard to keep her interested. Minji tried her best to not talk too much, and she did it again. She feels sick, a disgusting sensation spreads around her chest and feels like it's getting harder to breathe.   


_“Do you really think that you’re in love with her? You’re just her new favorite toy! Why can’t you see that?”_

_“God damn it, Handong. Why is it so hard for you to let me go? It’s not like we’ve been together for a long time.” she throws herself onto the sofa, almost giving up._

_“Minji, are you even listening to yourself? Are you even making sense? Please, tell me how long we’ve been together.”_

_“3 years.” she says in an incredulous tone, she doesn’t understand why Handong is acting like this._

_“When was our wedding supposed to be?”_

_“In a month.”_

_Handong looks like she’s about to lose her mind._

_“What’s not clicking, then? You left me suddenly because you just wanted to be with someone younger than you! You called off an entire wedding, Kim Minji! For someone that doesn’t even know what your favorite food is. For someone that doesn’t give you the time. You called off an entire wedding, wasting everyone’s money, just because you’re a little bit infatuated with her! You don’t even love her!”_

_Minji feels all her blood boil._

_"What do you even know about love? You're just with me because you love having my attention, you're too scared of being alone, and you forced yourself to love me! I’ve loved Bora more in the 3 weeks I've met her than what I've loved you in three years."_

_Minji can hear it. The sound of something important to her disappearing._

  
  


“I’m feeling bored. What about we go on a walk?” Minji nods.

The weather feels like what Minji senses as heavenly. It’s her favorite time of the year (or maybe it turned into it, now that she has Bora next to her), the breeze welcomes her and wraps her, and the sunlight shining through the dying leaves and radiating enough warmth, makes Minji see the world more clearly, as she had rose-colored tinted glasses. 

She looks up to the sky, and she sees it shades into multiple tones, a beautiful carmine red, melting into the beautiful tangerine glows and a satin peach light that puts Minji’s blush to shame. It makes Bora look beautiful under the setting sun. The sky slowly welcomes new hues, the vermillion and crimson bold colors are being replaced by a purple haze.The pond placed in the middle of the park reflect all the mix of colors, shimmering confidently before dark can fall upon them.

Minji sits on the edge of the pond, lets her fingers feel the water play back with her. Bora suddenly reaches out to hold Minji’s free hand, and looks at her with her big doe eyes, and Minji wants to believe she’s looking at her with love. 

She hopes so. 

"Do you remember the day we went to the pool? You were wearing a really nice dress, it looked so beautiful on you.”

“It was my favorite dress.” Bora chuckles softly at the sudden mention of memory. Her fingers intertwined with hers, and her thumb caresses gently her knuckle. 

“And it didn’t matter to you. You still got inside the pool with the dress on, and played with water.”

“Can you blame me? The water looked really tempting. It’s just a dress.”

“But it was your favorite.”

Minji sees a little bit of doubt flash in Bora’s eyes, and she can taste the undertone of intimacy between the two of them. Bora looks like she hit a sensitive spot. She tries to not let the feeling of accomplishment bathe over her entire body. 

“I think about the day we went to France. You looked so beautiful too. You look beautiful in black, and with your hair in a ponytail. I like it when you pluck little hairs because you like feeling something on your face.” Bora laughs at this because it’s true.

“You have all figured out, don’t you huh?”

Minji still can’t get over when they went to Paris, it was so magical and intimate. At least, for her. Minji let herself go for a while and let Bora in, remembers how she looked wearing her oversized blazer because she wondered how she’d look on it. And she looked majestic, 

  


_France was beautiful, but Bora is breathtaking. Her skin welcomed the parisian sun and beamed golden rays, looked like she came from a Renaissance painting, and even put those to shame._

_Bora had just come out of the shower, an oversized button up shirt covering her, her hair wispily fell from the towel’s grasp and perfectly framed her delicate and sharp features. Some strands falling onto her shoulders and it looked messy yet so flawless like that. It flowed like waves and Minji only desired to let her fingers get lost. The sun made Bora’s usual black hair have a beautiful burgundy tone which origin was unknown to her. She let her hands roam through Bora’s hair and then got lost into the tides of her body, allowing herself to explore and let the waves crash and melt into her touch._

_Bora just smiled at her and slowly pushed Minji’s hair back as he made herself a comfortable space on her lap, her legs hugging her hips tightly. Minji feels everything so electrifying and like she’s finally decaying. Minji can feel Bora’s breath blend with hers and it’s intoxicating, everything going into slow motion, every second like an eternity. Minji suddenly feels the softness of the mattress under her back and Bora’s lips on top of hers._

_It all comes crashing then. And she lets herself wither away._

_Pulling herself out of the trance of warmth and the smell of a fresh bath, she stares at nothing, and although Bora’s arms are wrapped around her, and forces herself to feel at ease and home, she still feels like something’s missing. “Should we go out and wander around a little?” Bora hums in agreement._

_The music rings through Minji’s sensitive ears and sends shivers down her spine from how loud it is, but it ignites something deep inside of her that she can’t put her finger on._

_Bora is already at the bar ordering drinks for both of them, and Minji sees her receiving two colorful shots as she slipping a paper to the bartender with a smirk. Before she can even process that, Bora is already making her drink the shot. It tastes bittersweet, leaving a burning feeling lingering at the back of her throat. Bora holds her hand and drags her to the dance floor and grabs her by her waist, not letting any space between their bodies. As the latin-based beat began to pulse through the big speakers and into them, Bora’s breathing starts to accelerate and feeling heavy against her neck, and her hips jerk side to side, and when the beat drops, they break free._

_The bright-colored lights shined upon them brightly, and Bora shapeshifts, letting her back touch Minji’s front, their bodies moving just like waves, matching the foreign song. Bora’s arms pierced through the air, feeling the music rush through her body and Minji just felt the trancing music ask her to move, and she lets it control her, everything becoming a haze. Her hands caress Bora’s body and all of her curves, bursting into flames as the gyration of her hips rebelled._

_Minji can feel all eyes on them, following every single move their bodies make and how well it blends with the colored lighting. It almost feels like they’re the main attraction on an exhibition show, and everyone is just admiring how their bodies connect and shapeshift as the beat changes. Bora’s body feels warm against her, some drops of sweat mixing with Minji’s, and she looks at Bora biting her lips, and everything feels more heated._

_And suddenly, she doesn’t feel Bora’s body against her anymore. She sees someone trying to take her away, and she swears she sees red._

_“The fuck are you doing?!” she shouts loud enough to be heard over the music. She can feel her blood boil slowly, and Bora is just laughing at the sudden attention. heard over the loud speakers and the girl in front of her freezes. Bora is just laughing and complying to the entire situation and Minji feels jealous. Why doesn't she care?_

_“I want to dance with her. What? You got a problem with that?”_

_“Of course i fucking do.” she growls, “She's mine. Fuck off.”_

_Minji is angry, and she can feel the irk of her hands to punch something and maybe ruin pretty faces tonight. But Bora, obviously, knows better. She instantly runs back to Minji, trying to hold her back from doing something she could regret. "Unnie, please, stop…"_

_Bora looks all around her, seeing a multitude forming around them, "I'm sorry for the problems cause—"_

_"Why are you sorry! Why don't you care!"_

_"Unnie, let's talk this outside."_

_Bora is already dragging her out of the club before she could even protest and tries to release herself from Bora's strong grip. It's not working, Bora has always been the stronger one._

_"What the fuck, Minji? What happened back then?"_

_"What? You don't see it? She took you away, from me! This was supposed to be our trip, to enjoy each other and know each other better, not for you to fuck around!"_

_Bora scoffs, "Excuse me? Exactly when did I fuck around?"_

_"You've been flirting with everyone ever since we got here! And you didn't even care that someone took you dancing when you are already dancing with me! What is it, Kim Bora? Do you not care about me? Am I not good enough for you?"_

_Minji can feel tears forming in her eyes, and her feelings failed her. She feels jealous and insecure and disgusted with herself. Bora doesn't say anything and just stands there, and the only thing that Minji can read from her stare is that she's confused._

_Bora just softly says, "You're drunk. Let's go back to the hotel."_

_And Minji just nods._

_Sometimes, it's better to not know the answer._

_Sometimes, it's better to let things left unsaid._

  
  


"Why did you decide to fund your own publishing house?" Bora's fingers trace the top of the glass, focusing on the gentle sound they make. 

"Well, I always liked books and wanted to share stories with the world. There's something so beautiful and cathartic about publishing a book. No one knows what goes behind it, really. The publishing team, the task team, editors and the designers, we all work so hard for just a simple book. Sometimes they're not well sold, we barely sell copies and it's heartbreaking to see the books you worked so hard for burning…" Minji's lids start feeling heavy, trying so hard to keep the bad memories to come out of her eyes, "But if even if we sold just one copy, and it changed someone's life, I think that's enough for us. We just want to share stories and let them reach someone's heart. That's basically it." 

Minji feels her heart swell with pride, her publishing house has been doing much better, even if the new interns and staff made everything confusing. It always ended up working out.

"Do you think a book can change someone?" 

That didn't feel like a question for Bora. It tasted like she was asking for someone else. 

"Honestly? Yes. I think, when you read a book, you're opening up your mind to something new, something you have never heard of. It could impact you in ways that no one could ever explain."

Bora just hums, still focused on the lingering sound the glass against her finger made. Minji taps the table, maybe that will get Bora to at least, pretend she’s paying attention to what the older has to say. 

"People sometimes say they don't like reading. I feel like they just haven't found _their_ book. A book they can relate to, feel to, protect. They close off to a new story and a new reality out of fear, and I hope that we can provide to those, that book. I really hope that." 

Minji looks back at Bora, and she's looking at her phone again, smiling as her fingers hovered over the screen and her ears welcome the faint sound of the keyboard. 

And this is where Minji realizes that once again, she’s being ignored. She lets out a sigh, but she’s taken aback by Bora’s “I don’t understand. Finding a book like that is just so exhausting, always searching, never finding anything. Sometimes, physical books won’t even feel right for me. I don’t see the value in physical things anymore.”

Minji swallows dryly, as her mind tries to drift off and the words sink deeply inside of her thoughts. 

“What I’m trying to say is that, sometimes, when something is really dear and special to you, don’t you want something that reminds you of them? Seeing it physically, near you, being able to touch and caress it, isn’t it more special? It’s there and it feels real.”

_Are we even still talking about books?_ Minji wonders.   


The air burns through Minji’s nostrils, and it feels like she’s choking. Bora doesn’t respond and unlocks her phone, once again. 

“You’re so interesting, Minji unnie. I’ve never met someone that thought or felt like you do.”

Minji pretends she means it.

Minji pretends she’s looking into her eyes as she mutters the words.

Minji pretends Bora smiles to her and because she’s actually endeared.

And after a few seconds, she believes it. 

Reality really isn’t easy to change, is it? But minds are so much easier to trick. 

  


_“Does she make you happy, unnie?”_

_Minji doesn’t know what to answer, and still manages to mutter a gentle “How do I know that?”_

_“If you were, you wouldn’t be asking me back. I’m no one to talk, and we’re back to being strangers now. As you said, I don’t really know anything about love. But, I don’t think love is about feeling anxious all the time, like it’s gonna end at any moment and it’s a minefield. It should feel like you’re at home, calm and at ease. Like everything just falls into place.”_

  


Minji had barely come out of the bathroom when feels a familiar set of lips press against hers, knocking all wind out of her lungs. She can sense a warmth grow in her cheeks and a smile form in the corners of her lips as she kisses back. Bora’s lips feel like clouds, such a perfect fit against Minji’s lips and it felt so _addictive._ Minji wraps her arms around her waist, pulling her closer and allow their bodies to never be an inch apart, creating their own bubble. 

Bora’s lips tasted like faint cotton candy, and it somehow stung, making Minji’s heart jump and skip a beat. 

Minji lets herself get lost, letting out all the tension in her body. She can’t think straight, all she wants to do is feel Bora’s warm and tender lips moving against hers in such a fiery, passionate way, where Minji can only _feel_. 

Minji moves her hand and cups her face, and slowly reach the back of her neck, gripping her hair as she tilts her face to deepen the kiss.

When they pull away after such a rare exchange of affection, Minji doesn’t find Bora’s face in front of hers. 

All she can see is Bora kissing someone else.

She doesn't understand how that’s even possible. She was just kissing Bora, her lips still have the soft tingling feeling, and she's been kissing someone else all along. 

She chooses to believe it's her mind playing games since it has been doing so lately. It wasn't real, maybe it's all the fear of Bora being with someone else affecting MInji’s sense of reality. 

She goes back to the bathroom and opens the tap, lets the water run through her fingers, and gently tap her eyes. _It wasn't real, it's not possible._

She hurries back to the restaurant and sits at the table, waiting for Bora to come back as she drinks her coffee to wake herself up a little. She has been seeing and hearing things wrong after all. 

_But what if it was real?_

Minji's on her second cup of coffee when Bora finally sits down in the seat in front of her to continue their date. 

"You both seemed close." Minji carefully whispers, looking at her now empty cups. 

"Yeah. She's a friend. She told me something funny." she says like it didn't matter, as if it was nothing to her. 

"Ah, yes? Care to share?"

"She was talking about swimming. About how some people can control their breathing better, and be underwater for a long time," she says as she types into her phone. "Humans have so many limits…." Minji lifts up her brow, curious. "I wish I was eternal, able to do anything, freer..."

A soft and exhausted sigh leaves Bora's lips, "Unnie, I'm getting bored now, thank you for today."

_No no no no no no no._

Minji is paralyzed at what feels like a warning and instantly stands up. "Why leave? We haven't seen each other for a long time, why don't you stay a little longer?"

"Ah, unnie, we were together all day though!"

"Why don't you stay with me tonight?"

Bora's sarcastic laugh sends a shock through her entire body. "Unnie, please. You should have said that before. It's so late now, maybe another day."

Bora stands up and picks up her bag that was on the floor next to her seat. 

"I-I have something to tell you." Minji quickly blurts out, stumbling over her words, trying to find a way to get her to stay a little longer. Bora must be laughing at her in her mind, for being so pathetic. 

"But we've been talking all day! What else could we talk about?" the annoyance in her voice was getting hard to ignore. "If you think you'll be able to convince me to spend the night…."

"What? No, no. I don't want that. I just, want to talk to you for a second."

Bora sighs. 

Minji feels her heart ache.

"Okay, unnie. What is it?"

The air feels so tense, to the point it feels like the oxygen inside the room isn’t enough, and it's overwhelming. She can feel Bora breathing down her neck, waiting for her next move like she's the hunter and Minji's the prey.

"A-Aren't you being too mean to me?"

Bora scoffs, "What are you talking about?"

"Are we even dating? Could you say that about us?" Bora's gaze is set on Minji's expressions, like she's waiting for her to break. 

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." her voice monotonous, like she’s answering for the sake of answering, not because she truly means it. Bora wasn’t easy to read, but now there was nothing to read. Everything was becoming crystal clear.

"I-I lost so much to be with you...and I still get nothing from you. I try so hard, and you don't even care, you go around kissing anyone even when you're out with me, flirting with others, acting like I don't exist."

Bora just yawns. 

Minji can't read her expression.

"I mean, you left without warning, and it's not even the first time you do that, then proceeded to tell me some weird stuff you did at Japan with some other girls. Whenever I talk you're on your phone, you kiss anyone and flirt with everyone all the time, you never pay attention to me. Do I mean nothing to you? What am I to you? Is this how you should treat your girlfriend? How can you be so...inconsiderate?"

Bora's gaze becomes dark.

"You used to tell me you felt drawn to me because I was so mysterious, didn't you? Huh, you maybe don't even remember saying that. Listen to me clearly, Minji. I have no legal obligations to you. I can do whatever I want, talk to whoever I want, kiss whoever I want, flirt with whoever I want because this isn't a normal relationship, maybe you haven't understood that yet. We have a non-committed relationship, and you have no say in what I say, understood? I don't come after you, and yet you still come after me. I listened to you the entire day, the whole book nonsense, just out of respect and the little affection I have for you left. The same reasons why I keep hanging out with you. What else do you want?"

"But, I love you. How can you not see that? All my feelings, how are you so blind to them? Can't you feel them?" Minji feels offended and so hurt at this point, like everything she has worked for was completely in vain.

"Huh. I can't see them. Or feel them. I can't feel or see a lot of things these days. I wish you were fun to be around. Just a little bit. But you're not and it makes this so tiring. And please. You always are talking about love. But I'm sure you don't understand what that means, do you? Your little closed off mind is too stubborn to understand something like that. Love isn't real, Minji. People always talk about unconditional love and it's all bullshit. So many conditions, so many buts, see? You claim you love me so much but here you are trying to cage me into the woman of your dreams that I never asked to be." she licks her lips, softly. "If love is so real, show it to me. Words aren't enough, I love you is a promise, and no one loves enough to keep it. If you do such a thing, take your heart out and show it to me. But you can't right?" 

Bora's gaze turns darker, her eyes hooded, and a faint shade of blue begins to appear around Bora's iris, and Minji feels like she has fallen under a spell. She feels desperate to the point she can't breathe, she's desperate to the prove that she does love Bora, even if it means to lose her everything. 

_~~(And she will.)~~ _

She instantly feels the urge to unbutton her blouse and an intense itch inside her chest, her skin burns, and carves into it with her nails trying to reach her heart. She can feel her skin giving in to the intense scratching, and proceeds to explore her chest until she finds her heart. Bora just stares at her, biting her lip with curiousness written all over her face almost daringly, like Minji is not capable of doing such act of love. Which makes Minji go for it even more. She softly slides her fingers inside, trying to break the bones protecting it, and wraps her hands around it, to finally rip it off. 

She looks down, and all she sees is strawberry gashes all over her chest. 

She takes her hand out of her blouse and sees her actual, beating heart in her hand, and she wonders, _Was that enough?_

Bora just looks at her amazed, satisfaction spreading all over her face and just gives Minji a warm smile, as Minji gives her her heart. 

_I hope it was._

Minji allows herself to relax against the back of the chair and just looks at Bora take a jar out of her purse, and place her heart inside.

"I promise, that I'll salt it properly and take good care of it so it never rots." 

She takes out a pen, removes the cap with her mouth, and mutters "What was your name again?"

"Kim...Min….Ji…" she feels the tears falling down her cheek. She feels like everything has been taken away from her. Every single last bit. 

Bora takes the jar and puts it inside her bag, and stands up to leave, and leaves a soft kiss in Minji's wet cheeks, and mutters her goodbye to her ear, "I told you you'd never forget this day. I love you too."

Minji is now alone.

She has lost everything.

Even her heart.

She reaches out to find the necklace and finally dares to open up the locket. And all she sees is empty eyes looking back at her.

She never got to start the puzzle.

**Author's Note:**

> ...sorry? not really but yeah. 
> 
> i might do a little sequel/spin off so keep an eye out for that ! 
> 
> remember kudos and comments keep an author alive!
> 
> come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sapphicatcher)  
> or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/romsae_twt)
> 
> i made a small playlist to this fic that helped me create minji and bora and the story, so if you want to check that out: [spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5ICMWZFk9A90jcbYiOenRR?si=rWo9Ph2NSx6kPPNZuQYAJA)  
> 


End file.
